Xentrica
}}} |image = File:Xentrica.jpg |Row 1 title = Languages |Row 1 info = Primary Xentricanese Secondary English |Row 2 title = Motto |Row 2 info = Keep it Eccentric. |Row 3 title = Anthem |Row 3 info = Eccentric Way of Thinking |Row 4 title = Capital |Row 4 info = Primary Maintown Secondary Baytown |Row 5 title = Government |Row 5 info = Monarchic Democracy |Row 6 title = Founded |Row 6 info = 2030 |Row 7 title = Location |Row 7 info = Atlantic Ocean |Row 8 title = Currency |Row 8 info = Xeuro Symbol X€ ISO XEUR |Row 9 title = Religion |Row 9 info = Mostly Xentricism }} Xentrica, nicknamed as The Eccentric Land and The Big Island, is a small country, considered by some a big island, in Planet Fanon. Its founder, Rodrigo "X" I, was a really good person. He and his descendants are nice to all Xentrican inhabitants and make the most nice laws that people can have. Xentrica has the most happy inhabitants in the Fanon planet. Population Xentrica, the country, has 50.000.000 inhabitants and growing. Paradise Island, an island that belongs to Xentrica, has 10.000 inhabitants, which brings a total of 160.000 (estimated) inhabitants to the Xentric Territory. Resources Most resources come from the Xentric Forest. Xentrica is the #1 metal/gold producer in the world. Some of many resources are: *Gold, diamonds and others from the massive diggings in Xentrica; *Wood; *Titanium; *Silver; *Platinum; *Plutonium; and more. Food Sweets *Vanillis bar, a delicacy similar to an Earth Nanaimo bar, but with a vanilla layer at top with cashews in it. *Kandii lollipop, based on Earth's Chupa-Chups. Currency Xeuro is the main currency used in Xentrica. It's really similar to Earth's Euro. Its symbol is X€ and the ISO is XEUR. Fauna and flora Xentrica is one of the countries that is home to some of the most excellent fauna and flora! It is home to the most evolved organisms that originate from Earth 1.0. Probably the #1. Most animals are from the Xentric forest, but others, like the Archo live in the city. Xentrica is also dome to the International Federation of Wildlife Protection Agencies (IFWPA). Fauna *Xentricanese Blue Bear *Xentricanese Wolfdog **Wo-wolfdog **Do-wolfdog *Xentricanese Wolf *Kalick *Supercroc *Megasloth *Archo *Caspian Sparrowhawk (migration) **Xentricanese Sparrowhawk and more... Flora *Green Roses *Spiderlike *Elips *Palmetrus and more... Flag Xentrica's flag is half red and half green, just like Portugal (one of Earth's countries). It has a big X in its centre. Space exploration In 2032, the XSEC (Xentricanese Space Exploration Corporation) was founded by Zeck Arm, that would be later the first man to touch Titan's ground. The first person, in this case, a woman, to reach Saturn was Elizáa Burg (married with Zeck). Communication Xentrica is really advanced in witch takes communication. Here's a list of cellphones: *Xentriphone **iMiz **MyPhone And computers (most popular): *Xentriputer **ppLx **Doorz **Lindoze Important people *Zeck Arm *Elizáa Burg *Commander Fretz Kings As Xentrica is a monarchic democracy, it is leaded by friendly kings. *Rodrigo I - 2030-2052 *Luís - 2052-2078 *Rodrigo II - 2078-3020 *Daniel - 3020-today Category:Countries Category:Top 5 Countries Category:Good Countries